


It's what the universe wants

by theclaravoyant



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Captain Shipper Terry, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, I can't believe Rosa x Alicia is not a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/pseuds/theclaravoyant
Summary: A Rosa/Alicia drabble (hopefully the first of many);Recent chapters:- Their first "date", going to get Amy's veil/bouquet in the S5 finale.- Rosa has a crush.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, I'm new to B99 fic! I hope you like it :P
> 
> I am hoping this is my first of several Rosa/Alicia ficlets and this is likely to be a Rosa/Alicia or sapphic Rosa collection. I hope you like it!
> 
> Feel free to prompt me more below or @theclaravoyant on tumblr.

“Throw that out,” Rosa demanded, screwing up her nose – though not quite as dramatically as Terry did – at the sight of the destroyed veil.

“Yeah, I’m gonna go ahead and throw that out,” Terry agreed, and dumped it in the nearest bin. He wiped his hands on his pants and grimaced, wondering what to do about the urine just as much as about the veil. 

“I’m sorry, you guys,” Alicia crooned, pouting apologetically. “But hey, you know, maybe I can help. I do a lot of driving for weddings and stuff; I know a couple places in the city that might still be open. We could take a look?” 

“Yeah, sure,” Terry agreed. “That sounds like a great idea. We’d better split up in case it doesn’t work out, though. Rosa, you go with Alicia to the store. I’ll go back to the station, tell everyone what’s up, maybe work on a homemade solution.” 

He started jogging backward, and Rosa scowled. “That’s like, 20 blocks. At least let us drop you off, man.” 

“No time!” Terry insisted. “You ladies have fun! It’s all good, I’ve got some nervous energy to run off anyway! Whoo!” 

He disappeared down the street, and Rosa resisted the urge to stuff her hands into her pockets. She felt exposed, oddly embarrassed by Terry’s strangeness, though usually she didn’t care, or even found herself enjoying it. But the embarrassment faded when Alicia laughed. 

“That guy seems cool,” she remarked. “Definitely cares about you a lot. You been friends long?” 

“Yeah, I guess,” Rosa agreed. She found herself smiling a little. The questions weren’t annoying her as much as usual. Besides, Terry was cool. So was Alicia. She needed to start thinking up better answers to her questions or Alicia was going to stop asking her things and for some reason, Rosa found, she didn’t want that. 

“And is what he said true?” Alicia asked. “You’re single.” 

“Yep.” 

“And I assume he was telling me because… I’m an option?” 

“I- mm- hmm…”

Rosa stuffed her hands in her pockets, and looked away; anywhere but at Alicia. So much for better answers to her questions. 

“Sorry,” Alicia said. “Didn’t mean to put you on the spot. I just wanted to make sure we’re on the same page. Because I do. Like girls. I’m bi. But okay, I’m going to stop talking now, it’s out there, and I’m getting in the car.” 

Rosa held her expression for a moment while Alicia fled the conversation, and then she cringed. She was really messing this up. It was time to get her act together. If nothing else, it would make Terry smile. Maybe it would make Alicia smile again too. So she took a deep breath, cleared her throat, and sat down in the passenger seat. 

(Judging by the way she was gripping the wheel, and sat up from what seemed to be banging her head against it when Rosa entered, Alicia might just have been cringing too. Rosa chose to take this as a good sign. A promising one, at least.) 

“Sorry,” she said shortly. “I was being weird. I do like girls. I’m bi too. I just haven’t been out for very long, and it’s still hard to say sometimes. My parents found out recently and… well, anyway… The answer is yes. Just… so we’re on the same page.” 

“No worries,” Alicia assured her, intentionally not looking at Rosa and her helpless, panicked, vulnerable, but barely-showing-it face, as she started the car, and turned up the radio. “I totally get it.” 

They drove in silence after that, both of them trying to deal with the uncomfortable landing of the conversation, such as it was. Alicia was suddenly feeling conscious about her music selection, her car, her tracksuit, everything. Rosa was suddenly wondering whether going to a shop full of wedding stuff with a woman she was crushing on was the best idea. Especially after her last almost-wedding. Even so, neither of them could help a tiny, private smile creeping onto their faces when the dulcet tones of Toni Braxton began to warble through the speakers.


	2. Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The first time Rosa had crush on a girl (who wasn't a TV character).  
> Rated T for mild sensual imagery. Fluff. Mentions of Rosa/OC and Rosa/Alicia as well as Rosa & team.

It may not have been Rosa’s first crush on a girl, but it was the first one that she could remember putting her finger on. 

Her name was Lucy. She was infallibly elegant, hyper-feminine, and intelligent but far too restrained; not Rosa’s type at all, but there are some human forms that are so objectively stunning nobody can resist, and Lucy’s was one of them. She was tall, with lean but powerful muscles, long legs, cheekbones and luminous eyes to die for, and a neck and shoulders that hid the strength of a horse within the grace of a swan.

Even now, Rosa could remember losing her breath in a simple warm-up, watching Lucy’s back. Watching the way it rippled under the skin-tight leotard as they moved through and back through, and back through position drills. Lucy’s body seemed to know the instructions before her mind did, and yet every movement was conscious, and flawless: her whole body working, in all its glory, for the dance. 

Rosa also remembered a sudden and powerful desire to see that body, in all its glory, in a context other than the dance. One day, she had simply blinked and conjured the image of that back in a dark room; its body sitting on a lap that Rosa knew was her lap, kissing lips that Rosa knew were her lips, while hands that Rosa knew were her hands ran down those shoulders, scraping their nails just a little… Or a lot…

Funnily enough, Rosa didn’t remember so much, the hundred crunches she’d had to when she fell out of position thinking about that, and the instructor had blamed her abdominals. She’d had a sudden burst of energy to work off, anyway. 

But that wasn’t even the worst of it. That, she’d willingly confess to a room full of people, as long as Lucy wasn’t there and plenty of beer was. The next part, the feelings that developed over the semester, would take something a little stronger to get out of her. For example: 

  * Unless she wanted to be greeted by an enthusiastic “’ello guvna!” every day for the next year, she couldn’t tell Jake that Lucy’s soft English accent had, over time, become so sweet and intoxicating to Rosa’s ear that sometimes Rosa had imagined her reading whatever book or magazine, or even the odd instructional pamphlet, she had in front of her. Once, Lucy’d said her name, and Rosa had repeated it to herself under her breath all the way home. 


  * Unless she wanted a list of intimate things she could do to her lovers with her fingers, other than sex, she didn’t dare let Charles know that she had once bought _tropical sunrise coconut dream_ shampoo… and she especially could not let on, that it was Lucy’s, or that she’d asked to borrow it at a sleepaway workshop once, claiming she had forgotten her own when in fact she had not. 


  * Unless she wanted Amy to firstly, gush about Lucy and then Alicia and then dogs, and then go and write up a list of parallels between that never-was relationship and this one, she could never reveal that the moment she had truly accepted that she liked women, in a sense that was real and beyond sisterhood and beyond aesthetics and beyond sexual frustration, was not when she had noticed Lucy’s back. It was much later, when she had found herself imagining the two of them walking along a beach, chatting and apparently sharing an ice-cream, while their collectively owned dog gambolled merrily around them. Imagining her future with a woman. With that woman. That’s when she knew she was truly forked.



So it was no surprise that when they asked, _“So do you like her?”_ with those big, puppy dog, expectant eyes – and with Terry hardly able to sit still in his seat – Rosa wasn’t quite sure how she wanted to answer.

Yet even now, she could imagine Alicia pulling up outside in that big silver soccer-mom van – how had she fallen for that again? – and sticking her head out the front window while her Border Collie, Benji, shuffled around in the back. _“Rosa!”_ she would call, in that cheerful voice of hers. “ _Wanna take Arlo and Benji to the beach?”_ And even though Rosa was technically at work, and even though there wasn’t a beach around for miles, she knew she would say yes. 

With that thought, Rosa didn’t have to answer. It had brought a smile to her face and now the team was cheering.

She rolled her eyes, but the smile wouldn’t leave.


End file.
